Lovely
by Marionne Danita
Summary: ¡¡CAPÍTULO 2! El fantasma del primer amor de Ayumu, Madoka lo sigue acosando cuando Hiyono decide confesarle sus sentimientos... y es rechazada. El misterio de los Blade Children esta a punto de ser rebelado..
1. Capítulo 1

U.I.O.G.D.

¡Hola! Aquí Marionne Danita, otra vez con un fic de Spiral. Esperó les guste y dejen muchos reviews. En lo personal, este es mi fic que más me ha gustado hasta la fecha. Empieza prácticamente donde termina el anime, y si, voy a meter muchos elementos del manga. De paso, no tiene nada que ver con el otro fic, porque mientas en el otro la relación de Ayumu con Hiyono era demasiado fuerte... en este no tanto u.u pobre Hiyono-chan.

* * *

Ya llevaba mucho rato así. Y realmente tenía ya que haber pasado mucho tiempo, porque cada vez había más luz, pero aun no salía el sol. 

Hiyono se encontraba recostada boca arriba en su cama, con las cobijas hasta el cuello, mirando fijamente el techo, y después, volteó su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo para ver el despertador: eran las 6:45 de la mañana. La última vez que lo había visto eran las 3.50 No había dormido casi nada y ya faltaba poco tiempo para que se levantara, por lo que se acomodo de lado para tratar de conciliar el sueño por un rato cuando su barbilla roso con el pico del patito de peluche que Ayumu le había regalado. Y al verlo, le sonrio. Recordó la navidad pasada, en la que Ayumu se lo había dado, y que, desde ese día, dormía con el. Lo tomó entre sus manos mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
Ya había tomado una desición. Le costó mucho trabajo, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja. Sus horas perdidas de sueño no serían en vano. Así que, se puso sus chanclitas y salió de su cuarto.

Al salir de su cuarto, Ayumu fue directo a la cocina. Volteó hacia el cuarto de Madoka: la puerta estaba cerrada, lo que significaba que ella seguía durmiendo. Suspiró y siguió su camino. Realmente no quería encontrarsela, y tenía planes de irse antes de lo normal a la escuela. Desde el incidente en el que la salvó de Kanone tenía una sensación muy extraña y lo confundía mucho. Pero sabía bien lo que era: ese sentimiento que había tratado de repeler desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba resurgiéndo. Se sirvió un vaso con leche y se dispuso a tomarselo.

No desayunó nada más, pero sentía que con eso tendría las energías suficientes para las primeras horas del día. Ayumu tomó su mochila y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Hiyono ya había terminado de arreglarse, traía el uniforme puesto y se sentó en la mesa para llevar a cabo la comida más importante del día. Y mientras lo hacía, miraba por la ventana como el rocío ya había bañano todas las plantas. Era un día hermoso, hacia mucho frío más el cielo estaba despejado. Se sentía muy dichosa. Al terminar, se puso de pie, respiró ondo, jaró la perilla y salío de su casa. Era hora de ir a la escuela. Era la hora de la verdad...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eyes se encontraba parado frente a unos departamentos no muy lujosos. Traía un abrigo negro largo y una bufanda porque hacia mucho frío. Parecía estar esperándo a alguien, aunque la calle estaba desierta. En ese momento, apareció al otro lado de la acera una joven que portaba un vestido verde escotado de los hombros, corto y sin mangas, un vestiario nada adecuado para esa época del año, y menos para febrero. Su cabello era azul celeste y largo, y su fleco no permitía que se le vieran los ojos. Cruzó la calle lentamente. Sus pisadas eran cortas y tranquilas, hasta que se encontró frente al pianista.

-Rutherford-kun

El pianista tomó su mano, y se incó para besarle la muñeca. La joven no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo por el gesto, solo lo miraba como si ya fuera una costumbre. El chico se reincorporó y su actitud cambió completamente a una molesta, como si ese acto fuera por demás tedioso y que no le agradaba que su visitante estuviera allí.

-Mildred -dijo fríamente - que tu estes aquí significa que ya es hora de que el pequeño Narumi conozca la verdad.

-Puede ser...-la chica solo sonrió.

.--.-.-.-.--..-.-..-.-..-

Los estudiantes caminaban tranquilamente hacia la academia Tsukiomy. Hiyono iba sola, dando uno que otro salto mientras tarareaba su canción. Cuando se encontró cerca de una esquina, notó que Ayumu ya estaba cruzando a la otra acera, así que corrió hacia él.

-¡Narumi-san!

-Ah... eres tú

-¿Porque siempre tienes que tratarme de esa forma tan frМa, Narumi-san?

-...

-Uff...

Siguieron su camino hacia la escuela, he Hiyono estaba cada vez mas inquieta. Empezó a tararear mucho más rápido, a frotarse las manos, a mirar para todos lados, y Ayumu se terminó hartando.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada... no es nada.

-¿Enserio?

Lo que Hiyono menos se esperaba era esa pregunta. Se detuvo en seco, viéndose parada frente a su escuela, con Ayumu mirándola extrañado. Ya no aguntaba más esa situación, tenía que sacarlo rápido, cuando escuchó la campana de entrada. Ayumu comenzó a caminar para entrar a la escuela cuando Hiyono lo detuvo.

-¡Narumi-san!-dijo con los puños cerrados y mirando hacia el piso- vas a estar en el recreo en la azotea ¿verdad?

Eso confundió un poco a Ayumu, quien la vio de pies a cabeza.

-Supongo...- y desapareció entre los demás estudiantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hora del recreo tardó horas en llegar. E Hiyono ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más. Miraba su reloj contantemente y jugaba mucho con sus colores. Anelaba el momento en que pudiera salir de allí, pero a la vez tenía mucho miedo. ¿Que tal si no sucedía como ella esperaba? era un día demasiado bueno... aunque pensó en todas las cosas que él le había dicho... y que la habían hecho sentir feliz.

"_Quisiera ser como ella... una mujer valiente frente a un mundo de hombres. No cambies, estás bien la forma que eres. ¿Dijiste_ _algo"_

-...nada-susurró en el momento en que escuchó la campana.

Se levantó de su asiento, y por última vez, respiró muy hondo. Se encaminó hacia la azotea. Caminando un poco ráipido, sin fijarse en como la vieran los demás porque estaba cantando demasiado fuerte. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella también estaba sola. Y era tan solitaria como Ayumu. No tenía realmente ningún amigo... y Ayumu se apartaba mucho de las personas, por eso comía en ese lugar. Subió las escaleras, corriendo un poco y lo vio. ¿Quién era él? Sólo un chico... que miraba hacia el cielo... pensando, en cosas que ella no tenía idea.

-Etto... ¿Narumi-san?

Ayumu la volteó a ver, y para sorpresa suya, se paró y fue hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... es algo muy importante..

-¿Sobre los Blade Children?

-No... es algo sobre mí...yo... ¡yo te amo Narumi-san!

El viento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte, y las hojas secas que aún estaban colgando de los troncos desnudos desde otoño, calleron al piso.  
Mildred estaba sentada en un sillón, y se acomodo un largo mechón de cabello hacia un lado. Sus ojos eran verde obscuro pero no aceituna. Su piel era muy blanca y se veía de la misma edad del pianista. De tamaño era más pequeña que él.

Eyes tomó su teléfono celular y estaba a punto de llamar a un número cuando la chica lo detuvo.

-Aún no... tiene que pasar una prueba más... ese es el plan de Kiyotaka.

Eyes la miró no muy conforme y colgó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El silencio era cruel y duró, y eso no le gustó a Hiyono. Se le estaba haciéndo eterno y sabía que no habían pasado ni diez segundos. Ayumu no decía nada, solo volteó su cabeza a un lado. Fue muy repentino.

-Hiyono... mis sentimientos no son los mismos.

"_¿Teacompañóatucasa?EstábienasíNarumi-san.Loqueimportaenestemomentoesquetuestesasalvo.Midiosaallegado.Dejaqueduermaentuhombro.Nocambies,estasbiencomoeres"_

Todos los recuerdos pasaron rápido por su mente, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Entiendo... ya no importa-dijo antes de taparse la cara con ambas manos y comenzar a llorar.

-No te pongas así-le respondió un poco molestó. No sabía como reaccionar en una situación así. Pero recordó a Madoka, y ya no estaba seguró si lo que había dicho era verdad.

-Sí... -dijó entre sollozos- ya me voy.

Y salió corriendo de allí...


	2. Día Uno, La Tarde

--¿Quién soy? – preguntó la joven en tono burlón mientras contemplaba al chico y a su compañera, oculta tras él – querrás decir… "qué" soy.

.x.x.x.

Día 1

--Kousuke, llegas tarde. El partido terminó hace 4 minutos y medio. – dijo una molesta Ryoko, al tiempo que las últimas jugadoras abandonaban la cancha. El cielo estaba manchado con tintes rojos del sol que se iba ocultando tras las gradas del pequeño estadio, y unas nubes rosadas pasaban tranquilamente por cielo.

--Créeme que lo siento, Ryoko, pero es que…

--Además, por tus prisas casi atropellas a la mitad del equipo con tu bicicleta. Ya veo que de nada sirve avisarte con dos semanas de anticipación y recordártelo por lo menos una vez cada tres horas… Es la segunda vez que lo haces… -- suspiró. Su voz reflejaba cierta tristeza, aunque pronto recobró su tono de indignación – No importa, solo quiero ir a casa a tomar una ducha.

Kousuke sonrió un tanto aliviado, mientras la chica se sentaba en la parte trasera de la bicicleta. Así comenzó su viaje de regreso a casa. Sí, casa… si era posible llamarle así al lugar donde solo se estaban ocultando, el lugar asignado por un tiempo…

--Ryoko – le llamó Kousuke sin voltear a verla --¿Qué crees que suceda con… nosotros?

--¿Eh? – el comentario del chico hizo que se sobresaltara un poco, principalmente porque la pregunta era lo suficientemente ambigua como para tener varias respuestas, y algunas de ellas le incomodaban --¡Kousuke! – Respondió un poco sonrojada -- ¡¿A dónde quieres llegar con…?!

-- Porque… la observadora ha llegado.

--¿Cómo?

x.x.x

-- Con que aquí voy a vivir… -- dijo Mildred al terminar de inspeccionar el departamento. Eyes estaba sentado de brazos cruzados en el sofá, mirándola con fastidio. La joven se percató de ello, por lo que se acercó a él, permaneciendo de pie.

--Sabes que mi estancia aquí es temporal, ni siquiera creo pasar dos meses. Y también, que si estoy parada en tu sala en este momento no es porque yo lo quiera, sino porque Kiyotaka-sama me mandó a vivir a casa de uno de los Blade Children para poder cumplir mejor mi tarea... además... yo dormiré en el sofá...-después de decir eso, Mildred dejó escapar una risita muy inocente, pero la bromita no le agrado a Eyes.

-- ¿Y cuál es tu primera "asignación"?

--No sé...-le respondió en tono soñador – tal vez tenga que ver con el pequeño Narumi o con Kanone-kun. – remarcó el "Kanone-kun" para llamar la atención de Eyes – la última vez que hablé con Kiyotaka me dijo, ¿qué fue?, ¿qué le había contado a Kanone-kun sobre… Yaiba? – era obvio que la chica sabía mucho pero no quería decirlo y al mismo tiempo estaba jugando con Eyes para ver su reacción. – Lo importante, dada la situación, es que hay muchas posibilidades de que entre a la Academia Tsukiomy como estudiante de intercambio para echar un vistazo. Tal vez para ver a Kanone-kun lanzando algunos cuchillos a las personas –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Y en ese momento Eyes comprendió porqué Kiyotaka había mandado a la observadora más joven, ya que ningún adulto consiente se jugaría los nervios o la vida con un blanco como Kanone. Pero a ella no le daba miedo, tal vez porque en una ocasión estuvo cerca de morir…

x.x.x

Ayumu se tumbó en su cama. Trataba de ignorar la voz de Madoka que lo llamaba para que fuera a cenar desde el otro lado de la habitación. No quería verla, justamente ese día ella tenía que volver temprano del trabajo. No quería, puesto que si ese mismo día había rechazado a Hiyono, había sido por ella. Los gritos continuaban. Y eso no era todo. A la hora de la salida, Hiyono apareció para despedirse de él como si nada hubiese sucedido, así que no terminaba de comprender que sucedía en su cabeza y que sucedía en la de esa niña.

x.x.x

"Bip" "Bip" "Bip"

El sonido del cellular acababa de despertar a Rio. Aun dentro de las cobijas, estiró su mano para tratar de tomar el aparato del buró. No se fijó de quien era la llamada, solo contestó adormilada.

--¿Quién es? –- pero al escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono, se despertó completamente, aunque no salió de su refugio. --¡Eyes-kun!

* * *

Ya son más de dos años sin continuar con algunas de mis historias. Pero los 2 años no han sido en valde y espero que se note un poco mas de madurez por mi parte a la hora de escribir. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios n_n y espero que sigan teniendo interés en mi historia. Este es el segundo capítulo, aunque originalmente iba a ser muy largo, decidí publicar la primera parte del mismo, el primer día. Voy a enfocarme mucho en seguir con este fanfic, así que, los siguientes capítulos llegaran entre esta semana y la próxima, así que, no lo pierdan de vista.

Atte: MarionneDanita


End file.
